A Private Night
by Corporal Marshmallow
Summary: Snap and Rachel spend a night in Chalkzone together. Snap x OC. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


**Before I start the story, I would like to give you some background information so you can understand the story better.**

**Rachel, my OC, is the secondary creator of Chalkzone. Like Rudy, she can also draw stuff with chalk and bring things to life. Rachel lives in a different city from Rudy and Penny, but they can meet up with each other in Chalkzone. She and Snap also have a crush on each other.**

**If you don't like the information above, then turn away now.**

* * *

lay in bed as I listen for my parents' snores. Once I hear them, I get out of bed, walk up to my chalkboard in my red pajamas and slippers, grab a piece of chalk, and draw a circle with it, opening the portal to Chalkzone. I can see that it's already nighttime there, and I smile as I hop into the chalk-drawn world.

I walk into a bright-lit city, passing down a few streets until I finally reach the park. Sitting on the bench is my favorite blue humanoid, Snap. He asked me to come visit him at night when Rudy and Penny weren't paying attention, and I agreed to.

He sees me, smiles a wide smile, runs up to me, and hugs me.

"Heya, Rachel! I'm so glad you could make it!"

I smirk and hug him back. "I'm glad I could make it too."

We break the hug, and Snap stares into my eyes. "It's a good thing we're alone...I-I was wondering if maybe...we could...spend some time together...alone."

He blushes, which causes me to blush.

"O-Of course, Snap. I would love to."

His face lights up. "Great! There are so many things I wanna do with you! Come on, let's go!"

And with that, he grabs my hand and runs off. A while later, we come across a whole house made of

gelatin. I gaze at it for a few seconds, then Snap pulls me into it. He then starts jumping and bouncing all over it.

"Come on, Rachel! Join me!"

I don't hesitate; I join him right away. We laugh as we bounce off the floor, walls, and ceiling. We even do "acrobatic" acts together as we jump.

After a few more minutes of bouncing, Snap leads me to the movie theatre. We get two tickets to see an action movie, then we go to the concession stand. I don't order anything for all the food in Chalkzone is made of chalk, and, well, the taste of chalk isn't pleasant at all.

Unfortunately for Snap, he doesn't have the money to get popcorn. I smirk sadly as we enter the theater and sit down. I then draw a bucket of popcorn with my chalk and hand it to him. "Here ya go."

Snap becomes surprised and blushes as he takes his treat. "Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure."

The movie eventually starts. We laugh at the funny parts and groan at the annoying parts. While I become focused on the movie, I feel something touch the top of my hand. I turn to see that it's Snap's hand. I look up to see him smiling and blushing at me, and I smile and blush at him back, letting him keep his hand on mine.

Once the movie ends, we walk out the theatre. Snap suddenly pulls out a piece of black cloth from his pocket and wraps it around my eyes.

"Um...Snap?"

"Relax. It's a surprise," I hear Snap whisper in my ear."

I blush as I feel Snap lead me somewhere. I no longer hear the noises of the busy city, but instead hear bugs and wild animals. The sound then becomes rather faint.

"Here we are!" I feel Snap untie the blindfold and remove it from my eyes. "Take a gander at this!"

My eyes widen at what I see. There are blue and red flowers surrounding a large field, and ahead is a cliff overlooking the dark blue ocean and the bright white moon.

"It's...beautiful!" I say, my eyes still widened.

"B-But not as beautiful as...you..." Snap responds.

I blush a deep red. Did he really just say that? No. I must be dreaming.

Snap leads me to the center of the field, and we lay down together, gazing at the moon. Silence ensues...then Snap speaks.

"Um...R-Rachel? I-I have to ask you something..."

I turn to him. "Yeah?"

"Um..will you...be my...my someone special?"

I'm speechless for several seconds. Snap frowns.

"Um...I'm sorry...I-I was just asking, because...I think you're beautiful...and amazing...and a great friend..."

I stop him with a smile and hold his hand. "I would love to be your someone special, Snap."

He blushes, smiles, and holds my hand as well. "Thank you...but don't tell Rudy or Penny."

"I promise I won't."

We smile at each other before looking back up at the moon, still holding hands.

Several minutes later, Snap takes me back to the spot where I landed in Chalkzone. We stop there and hold hands.

"Thanks for the fun night, Snap. I really enjoyed it."

"Eh. No problem, Rachel."

I blush and smile. "Well...goodnight."

Snap kisses me on the cheek. "Good night, Rachel."

We stare into each other's eyes, smiling. Then I break away and climb back into the hole. I take one last look at Snap before erasing the hole, then I climb back into bed and fall asleep, dreaming about my new love.


End file.
